Baby Girl
by Tori Moxley
Summary: Having the same blood makes you related, but it takes a lot more than that to make you family. Taken from the RWYWM universe, a collection of one-shots about Stormie growing up with the Rhodes Family. Feel free to leave a request with your review!
1. Stormie Zelda Runnels

**A/N: Set in the Right Where You Want Me universe, this is the story of Stormie's adoption.**

* * *

It was a warm summer night in June, and Dustin was excited to have a bit of time off to celebrate his baby brother Cody's tenth birthday before he returned to the WWE. Their family had been planning this for months, and they decided to go to Canada. Dustin was sure that this wasn't Cody's decision, but he seemed thrilled at the idea: If Dustin knew Cody as well as he thought he did, Disney World seemed like a place he'd be more likely to pick.

Nevertheless, Dustin arrived in Marietta on the 30th and was tackled by Cody a few seconds after he shut the door of his car. "Happy birthday, Codes!" Dustin smiled. Cody smiled back, showing off a missing tooth in the front of his mouth. "Duthtin!" Cody's lisp was still as prominent as it was the last time Dustin visited, but Dustin thought it was adorable. "We're going to Toronto!"

"I know, little man." Dustin responded, as he and Cody walked up the porch steps and into the house. Dusty was sitting on a bench in the foyer, putting his shoes on. "Go get your carry-on, baby boy." Dusty said, addressing Cody, who immediately ran up the staircase and disappeared into his room. He came back five minutes later with a X-Men backpack slung across his back.

"I'm ready!" Cody announced, making a dash to the backseat of the family car.

* * *

That's how Dustin ended up in the city of Toronto, being dragged around by his younger-half-brother, taking him to all the tourist attractions, including the CN Tower, the Toronto Zoo and Canada's Wonderland, although Dusty told them to stay in the city. He was highly curious where his father went, but he didn't bother asking.

At around seven thirty, Dusty called and told Dustin to meet him at the hotel near the airport. Cody was having tons of fun, Dustin was sure he would be annoyed that they needed to go back to the hotel so early, but to his surprise, Cody seemed eager to leave, practically jumping into the back seat of the taxi Dustin flagged down, leaving him to shove all the presents he bought for Cody that afternoon in the trunk of the car.

Dusty was sitting on a chair in the hotel room when Dustin and Cody walked in, which didn't surprise him. What did surprise him, however, was the infant cradled in his arms. "Daddy, ith thith my baby thithter?" Cody asked as he ran up to their father.

Dustin froze or a minute, just watching as his father placed the baby in Cody's eagerly awaiting arms. "I didn't know you were adopting a baby." He finally said, sitting down on the bed next to Cody and the baby. "No one did." Dusty responded, "Except for us, and Cody, of course." He smiled down proudly at his baby boy, who was now holding his brand new baby girl.

"Betht birthday prethent ever!" Cody smiled down at the baby, but his eyes went wide when the baby began to wail and scream at the top of her lungs. "I didn't do anything!" He immediately said, holding out the baby like she was a live grenade. Without even thinking, Dustin took her from Cody and cradled her in his arms in the exact same way he cradled his own daughter. She stopped crying almost immediately and gazed up at him with wide, dark brown eyes.

Dustin melted like butter. "Does she have a name?" He asked, gently rocking her back and forth.

"Yeah, I named her!" Cody grinned proudly. "Thtormie, like Thtorm from X-Men, and Zelda like Princess Zelda in The Legend of Zelda." Dustin released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. "Stormie Zelda Runnels." He repeated, gazing down at the baby, who stared back at him, reaching out a tiny hand to grab his nose.

"I like it." He finally said, smiling at his younger brother. "You picked a great name, Codes."

* * *

The Rhodes family stayed in Toronto that night and caught an early flight back to Atlanta in the morning, both Cody and baby Stormie slept through the whole flight and car ride from Atlanta to Marietta. Dusty's wife had spent the entire day planning a welcoming/birthday party for Stormie and also for Cody, because they didn't have a party for him the day before.

Cody didn't act like the party was also for him, and, instead, held his new sister in his arms like she was a cantaloupe and showed her off to all of his friends. "She's real cute." Thirteen year old Ted DiBiase Junior smiled. "Isn't she, Randy?"

"Yeah, sure." Fifteen year old Randy Orton shrugged, looking disinterested as he took a long swig of his Coke. Cody was so proud to finally be an older brother, he didn't even notice how standoffish Randy was being. "Can I hold her?" Eight year old Bray asked. Cody trusted Bray wholeheartedly because Bray was an older sibling as well to his five year old brother Bo.

Bray sat down on the couch next to thirteen year old Nattie Neidhart and fifteen year old Tyson Kidd, holding the baby in his arms. She blew spit bubbles at him and giggled.

For the entire night, Stormie's feet never touched the floor, she being held by almost everyone in the Rhodes house. The party ended around eight-thirty when Stormie began wailing at the top of her lungs and Dusty had to bring her up to her new bedroom.

The wallpaper was a light shade of pink and covered in little fairies and flowers. Dusty changed her into a yellow onesie covered in baby chicks and laid her down in her new crib, she stopped crying upon seeing the stuffed panda laying next to her, it was about the same size as her and seemed to fascinate her.

Dusty pressed a kiss to her baby soft dark brown hair and muttered, "Good night, baby girl."

* * *

**A/N: So... what do you think? Should I continue making one-shots throughout the story?**


	2. Famous First Words

**A/N: For ShikyoKiri. Dusty is worried that Stormie is not developing properly because she doesn't talk. Dustin is determined that she is just shy and takes her to a Pay-Per-View show to encourage her to start talking. I apologize in advance for the one-shot being so short, but like GottaLoveReiding assured me, this is just a glimpse into Stormie's past.**

* * *

"Touch down!" Thirteen year old Cody exclaimed dancing on the spot as he threw the football down on the grass hard, teasing his older brother Dustin about losing, though never aware that Dustin let him win. Football was a Thanksgiving tradition with many American family's, and with the persona of "The American Dream", it was no surprise that Dusty Rhodes and his family participated in this yearly tradition. The Thanksgiving feast was nearly done, they'd been outside for about three hours and even though it was only seven o'clock, his three year old daughter Stormie was toddling over to him, holding up her arms, a familiar and silent plea that he knew meant, 'pick me up now'.

He bent down and picked up his youngest child, tugging the hood of her Piglet Halloween costume that she practically lived in since they bought it for her up over her head, protecting her already red ears from the cold. "I think we're done for the night." Dusty said mostly to Cody when he finished showing off his victory dance. "It's almost time for dinner, go wash up now." Cody pouted but willingly went into the house with the promise of food and went to go wash his dirt-covered hands and face. "Change your clothes too!" Dusty called up the stairs, before going into the dining room. Stormie was placed in her booster seat next to Dustin's daughter, her niece, Dusty sat next to her and his wife. Cody came back five minutes later with a clean face and hands and dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a blue and green striped T-shirt.

Grace was said before faces were stuffed. After dinner, they ate dessert in the living room in silence. Dusty sighed slightly. Something bothering you, Dad?" Dustin asked, sucking some orange frosting off his index finger. The American Dream looked up upon hearing his oldest son addressing him. "I'm just worried about Stormie." He responded, glancing across the room at his daughter, her face covered in bits of apple pie filling and whipped cream. Dustin followed his gaze and raised an eyebrow. "What are you worried about?"

Dusty sighed again. "She's three years old now, and she still doesn't talk." He looked saddened. "We're going to make a doctor's appointment to see if she's developing properly." Dustin paused for a minute before putting his plate down on the coffee table, "I'm sure there's nothing wrong." He said dismissively.

"You can't be so sure." Dusty argued, "You're not a doctor."

"You're right." Dustin agreed. "I'm not, but I am a father too." He said, glancing at his sister and his daughter in their matching Winnie the Pooh Halloween costumes. His daughter being Winnie the Pooh, his sister, Piglet. "I'm sure she's just shy. Why don't I take her and Cody with me to the next Pay-Per-View?. I'm sure being around all those people will encourage her to talk." Dusty wasn't so sure, but eventually he agreed and two weeks later, Stormie and Cody were with Dustin in Springfield, Massachusetts.

Dustin carried Stormie on his hip as he walked through security with Cody running ahead of him, going straight to the catering area, where all the wrestlers were. Everyone was informed about the main reason Stormie was with Dustin tonight and they all agreed to try and teach her how to talk. When Stormie began fussing in his arms, Dustin put her down on the ground and made sure Cody was watching his sister before he stepped away to fix them each a plate.

Cody had always been a fan of Shawn Michaels, so it didn't surprise Dustin when he turned around and saw that Cody was sitting beside him at the table he, Triple H and Chyna occupied. He was a bit surprised to see Stormie sitting on Triple H's knee, however. "Cody," Dustin called, "Stormie, come and eat." Cody complained but did as he was told, Triple H set Stormie down on the floor and smirked as he watched her teeter back to Dustin.

He glared at them uncertainly, but eventually turned his attention to his little sister and brother. Dustin didn't think about DX for the rest of the night as he showed Cody and Stormie around the backstage area, introducing them to all the wrestlers and staff. When the show finally came on, Cody watched intensely, but Stormie sat on the floor playing with some of the toys Dustin brought for her, until DX's music began to play and Triple H and Chyna made their way to the ring. She stared at the television screen just as intensely as Cody, Dustin was sure that she was transfixed by all the flashing lights and images. Even though Triple H wasn't saying his usual lines, that didn't stop Cody from copying him.

"And if your not down with that, we've got to words for ya!" Dustin gave him a stern look. "Don't you dare finish that sentence." He warned. Cody pouted. "Suck it!" They both paused, staring at each other for a few seconds before they looked down at Stormie, who giggled up at them. Dustin was so happy that Stormie said her first words that he didn't register exactly what they were until he brought Stormie and Cody back to Georgia and Stormie repeated the words to Dusty.

Dustin bit his lip as he sat on the couch in the living room and listened to his father scream himself hoarse. "At least she's talking." Dustin shrugged.


End file.
